Los coleccionistas
by Akane-chan17
Summary: La academia de Konoha es una prestigiosa escuela donde solo entraran los hijos de gente adinerada o jovenes con alto desempeño academico. Pero esta escuela es unica, no por su meticulosa selecion de alumnos, sino por la manera en que se manejan las cosas dentro de ella. . . . "—Aquí tenemos de todo, desde una banda de rock hasta princesas que llevan el sadismo en la sangre…"
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer fic que subo aqui y es que ya habia intentado de subir otros en foros diferentes pero no era muy constante y perdi lectores :P... y despues de eso me enamore del SasuHina y yo escribia SasuSaku asi que bueno... espero que les guste.**

**El fic tiene Ooc.**

**Naruto y sus personajes son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Yo escribo mis historias basadas en sus personajes...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Todo pasa por una razón**

**_"—Alguien me dijo una vez que todo sucede por una razón…"_**

Caminó a paso presuroso por el sendero que daba al cementerio.

—Aniversario—murmuró para sí mientras se acercaba a la tumba de su madre

Dejó un ramillete de crisantemos sobre la lapida y se dejo caer a un lado.

—Como nos haces falta—la voz de la chica sonaba melancólica—. ¿Cuánto ha pasado?, ya van 3 años, 3 años y seguimos sin acostumbrarnos. Por favor no culpes a padre y a Hanabi, es que les duele mucho, por eso ya no vienen y tus fotos ya desaparecieron de la casa—suspiro—…. Han ocurrido tantas cosas desde que te fuiste, pero eso tú ya lo sabes, te lo cuento todos los días. Hoy la verdad no paso nada extraordinario, es uno es uno de esos días que se repiten. En la mañana padre estuvo a punto de encontrar las fotos de ti, por suerte alguien estaba llamando a la puerta y se fue de inmediato. Saque la caja de debajo de mi cama y la escondí en el cajón de las blusas—la chica mantenía una sonrisa triste mientras hablaba. Miro su reloj, casi daban las 8:00—. Ya me tengo que ir, padre se enojara si llega y no estoy.

Se puso de pie y tras dedicarle una leve y rápida reverencia a su difunta madre emprendió la carrera rumbo a su casa. En la entrada del cementerio había un chico que la veía con poco interés. Lo miro por un instante antes de pasar corriendo a su lado. Estaba serio, parecía una persona muy fría, aunque también hay que considerar que una sonrisa radiante no es la mejor cara, o por lo menos no la más común, para ir a un lugar así. Sus ojos eran negros, negros como la noche que ya se había instalado a esas horas, sus cabellos azabache se perdían en la obscuridad. A sus pies había una chica hecha ovillo, él no la miraba, parecía que ni siquiera supiese que estaba allí. Su oscuro cabello resbalaba por su rostro arrastrándose en el piso. Al pasarlos de largo volvió la mirada a ellos. La chica giro la cabeza y clavó en ella sus negros y vacios ojos. Un escalofrió le cruzo por la espalda. Esos dos chicos, tal y como estaban, parecían salidos de una película de terror.

La miraron desaparecer por el sendero y regresaron la vista a las lapidas a su lado. La chica estiro su mano acariciando con suavidad la base de una mientras algunas lágrimas rebeldes escapaban de sus ojos cayendo al piso. Había pasado casi medio año desde el accidente y ahora solo se tenían a ellos e Itachi. Vivian solos el mayor casi nunca estaba pues tenía que atender asuntos en la empresa con su abuelo y por lo mismo no los había acompañado a visitar a sus difuntos parientes. Habían vuelto a la ciudad hace un par de semanas. Después del accidente vivieron un tiempo con su tío Madara pero cuando Itachi consiguió convencer a su abuelo de que los dejara vivir solos se regresaron a su antigua casa con la condición de que Itachi tendría que tener un papel activo en la empresa.

El chico posó una mano en el hombro de su prima indicándole que ya era hora de irse. Esta le dedico una sonrisa y volvió la mirada al lugar donde estaba.

—Alguien me dijo una vez que todo sucede por una razón—comento ella mientras se ponía de pie—, pero por más que lo intento no logro entender porque tuvo que ocurrir algo así.

Él la miro sin hablar, solo se dedico a seguirla de vuelta a casa mientras meditaba lo que le había dicho. Lo vieras por donde lo vieras eso era una injusticia. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para que ameritara la pérdida de sus padres y tíos y los dejara a ellos solos?, simplemente no había razón.

Al llegar se tumbo en el sillón y miró con pereza el mando del televisor que se encontraba sobre la mesita de centro. Sin moverse estiro la mano moviendo los dedos torpemente a unos milímetros del aparato sin obtener un verdadero progreso. Su prima llego con un par de sodas y le lanzo el mando tras dejar la suya sobre la mesita.

—Así o más flojo, Sasuke—se mofo la chica pasándole una soda.

—Hmp—encendió el televisor y pasó los canales en busca de algo interesante.

—Espera—le arrebato el mando y retrocedió un par de canales deteniéndose en un noticiero nocturno.

En él se veía a un par de hombres estrechando sus manos. Uno era de cabello y ojos negros unos centímetros mas alto que el otro, un hombre de largo cabello castaño y ojos perla.

_"La alianza empresarial entre la compañía tecnológica y de comercio Byakugan y la cadena de tiendas departamentales Rinnegan ha sido completada y tras años de rivalidad ahora cooperan para crecer juntas tras el reciente retiro de Miyamoto Uchiha quien dejo su lugar como dueño de la empresa Rinnegan a su hijo mayor Madara Uchiha aunque corren los rumores que si Fugaku Uchiha, su segundo hijo, siguiera con vida la empresa hubiera sido dada a él o al menor se sus hijos, Takeshi. A continuación unas palabras por parte del señor Uchiha:_

_—Me alegra por fin poder concluir con esta unión para el bien de ambas empresas y lamento no poder compartir mi gloria con mis difuntos hermanos pero espero que en un futuro próximo mi hijo Yahiko, sus primos y las hijas y el sobrino de Hiashi sean buenos amigos y socios y manteniendo viva esta unión…"_

Sasuke le arrebato el mando a la chica y apago el televisor.

—Hmp, maldito hipócrita

—Parece que nuestro querido tío se hizo de la empresa—comento la chica con notable sarcasmo y escupiendo el deprecio en sus palabras

—Eso ya no es nuestro problema, Akane, olvídalo ya—se puso de pie y se dirigió directo a su habitación tirando la lata de soda en el cesto de la cocina.

Akane lo vio alejarse y encendió la tele de nueva cuenta. Ahora quien daba su discurso era el dueño de _Byakugan_. Dejo de prestar atención a lo que decía cuando reparo en sus ojos perla, - — _como los de la chica del cementerio—,_ pensó al momento que la recordaba. Recordaba como la miro con un mescla de miedo y curiosidad y se alejo corriendo en dirección a su casa.

La chica llegó atropelladamente a su destino después de eso. Abrió la verja y sin ver si estaba bien cerrada corrió hasta la puerta de la cocina asomándose con cuidado por si estaba su padre ya en casa.

—Tienes cara culpable, nee-san—se dio vuelta viendo como su hermana, una niña castaña unos años más pequeña que ella, la veía atenta

—Hanabi—soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras se recargaba en la estufa—, no me asustes así.

—Padre no ha llegado todavía, tienes suerte—la menor se acerco a la nevera buscando un yogurt que compró en la mañana—. ¿Y mi yogurt, Hinata?

—No me digas a mí, yo no lo tome.

—Entonces, ¿quién?

—Tal vez Neji, vino en la tarde por unos papeles y se quedo un rato.

—Maldito—la chica entrecerró los ojos perla, característicos de la familia Hyuga, mientras apretaba los puños planeando mil y un maneras de tortura para su primo.

Soltó una leve risita ante la reacción de su hermana y se dirigió a su cuarto. Saco la caja cuadrada de galletas del cajón de las blusas y la dejo en la cama mientras pasaba una a una las fotos de su madre: sola, con ella, con su hermana, con sus padres, su familia, con el padre de ellas, en familia, con amigos… Guardo todo una vez más y bajo a la sala a ver la televisión. Paso los canales sin encontrar nada interesante hasta que por la 3° o 4° vez que los repetía todos vio a su padre en vivo en las noticias nocturnas.

—Hanabi—llamó a su hermana que se asomo por una esquina al poco rato— ¿Sabías algo de esto?

—No, nada—miro la tele atenta mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la mayor—. Recuerdo que padre no tenía muy buena relación con Miyamoto Uchiha.

—No es Miyamoto-san, es su hijo mayor, Madara Uchiha.

— ¿Que no la compañía se la iba a da a Fugaku?

—Murió en un accidente, sus hijos quedaron huérfanos, fue algo muy trágico. Anduvieron viviendo un tiempo con Madara-san y después regresaron a su casa y los mantiene el mayor de los 3—explico volteando a ver a su hermana la cual ya no estaba.

Suspiro. Siempre le hacía eso. Cuando le contestaba a sus pregustas y le dejaba de interesar simplemente se iba sin molestarse en informarle que era inútil seguir ablando. Miro el reloj y rectificó el lugar desde donde era grabado todo. Se encontraban en Amegakure (Lluvia), su padre no llegaría temprano y ella tenía clases al día siguiente así que se dispuso a ir a la cama. No quería llegar tarde su primer día en la preparatoria de Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo siento por la tardanza... pero entre a la escuela y no he tenido tiempo para nada. Por suerte el cap ya lo tenia escrito... pero lo queria corregir, ya no lo hice asi que no se figen en mi forma de escribir de cuando escribi esto :P... en fin sin mas les dejo el capitulo... tal vez después lo corrija pero por lo mientras aqui esta...**

**El fic tiene Ooc.**

**Naruto y sus personajes son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Yo escribo mis historias basadas en sus personajes...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2**

**Cajita de chismes**

**_"—Es un cuervo en busca de tesoros…"_**

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se colgó al cuello del mayor de sus primos quien la atrapó en el aire. La chica le depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla y él le revolvió los cabellos ya despeinados antes de bajarla y abrir la puerta.

—No me esperen a cenar—se despidió el chico posando su mano en el hombro de su hermano—. Se cuidan, mocosos.

Tomo la maleta y salió. Los dos menores lo vieron subirse al deportivo negro y desaparecer por la calle. El abuelo le había encargado a Itachi que recogiera algunas cosas entes del colegio así que tuvo que salir temprano y encima por la tarde lo tendría que acompañar a una junta de Sharingan, empresa que aun mantenía en su poder y que, aunque no se los había dicho, planeaba dejársela a Itachi en cuanto terminara sus estudios en economía.

Sasuke ya llevaba el uniforme puesto. El saco abierto, la camisa sin fajar y con los primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata sin atar le daba un toque desalineado que muchas chicas describirían como "sexy". Miró a su prima y reparó en su vestimenta: un pijama negro que constaba de un short a medio muslo y una blusa de tirantes suelta, iba descalza y con el cabello enmarañado.

—A cambiar—ordenó con notable molestia señalando escaleras arriba.

La chica le miró con un puchero y subió a su habitación a zancadas. Él en cambio se encamino a la concina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para los dos. La chica bajo al poco rato con la falda negra del uniforme las calcetas y zapatos pulcramente portados pero había cambiado su blusa por una blanca de manga larga de estilo gótico con un corset negro; estaba rasgada en la manga, los encajes y también en el cuello. La corbata la tenia atada pero un poco suelta y no estaba sujeta a nada más y el saco solamente lo tenía acomodado sobre los hombros. Llevaba en la mano un peine y una liga para el cabello. Sasuke sirvió lo que acababa de cocinar y le arrebato los utensilios de peinado a la chica. La peinó en una coleta alta y se sentó a desayunar con ella. Akane se puso de pie y tomó un par de vasos.

—Leche o jugo—cuestionó

—Café

—Entonces prepáratelo tú

—Entonces dame tu plato

—Hmp—preparó la cafetera resignada y se sirvió leche—. Eres un gato—replico cuando dejo al café frente al chico—. Los gatos beben leche tibia, no amargo café hirviendo.

—Lo del gato ya quedo atrás—puntualizo dando un sorbo a la bebida

—Lo del gato NUNCA quedara atrás— corrigió la chica bebiéndose toda la leche de un sorbo—, NUNCA.

—Hmp—se termino el café y fue por su mochila—. Vámonos.

— ¿Puedo manejar yo?—pregunto la chica tras correr por su bolsa y pararse en la entrada

—Es mi auto, yo manejo—la aparto con el brazo y salió de la casa.

—Amargado—la chica emprendió una vez más la carrera hasta el auto y cuando estaba a punto de saltar al asiento del conductor Sasuke la jalo hacía atrás.

—Copiloto—le recordó.

La chica rodeo el auto refunfuñando por lo bajo y se acomodó en el asiento junto a su primo. El camino fue tranquilo y sin nada interesante. Se había ausentado por un semestre después del accidente por que se fueron a vivir con Madara en Amegakure y fueron a colegios allá en ese tiempo.

La academia Konoha comprendía desde la secundaria a la universidad y los tres niveles asistían al mismo plantel pero ocupaban diferentes instalaciones. Era una escuela privada donde asistían hijos de empresarios y gente con dinero y poder o alumnos de excelencia que contaban con becas. Habían desde los que dejaban atrás las rivalidades y amistades empresariales de sus padres hasta los que las mantenían al cruzar las puertas del lugar.

Sasuke aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento de la escuela y se encaminaron juntos al patio de la entrada donde estaban las pancartas con los grupos. Las limusinas y coches de lujo dejaban a los alumnos en la entrada o se dirigían al estacionamiento. Otros cuantos llegaban caminando o comenzaban a salir de la estación del metro.

—Ambos estamos en el "A"—observo la chica con notable orgullo pues en los grupos "A" se encontraban los alumnos con las notas más altas.

— ¿Y se supone que eso es sorpresa?—una chica no muy alta de ojos celeste y cabello castaño atado grácilmente en una coleta baja se acerco a ellos escribiendo cosas en una libreta de bolsillo.

—Naomi—la Uchiha le dedico una sonrisa un tanto vacía—, ¿qué haces?

—Revisando los alumnos: sus grupos, quien entró, quien se fue, quien regresó, quien no cumple las tradiciones, aunque ese no es tu caso, claro—comento sujetando con cuidado la manga raída de la morena.

—Las tradiciones son lo que hace de esta escuela lo que es—puntualizo esta antes de tomar del brazo a Sasuke y caminar al interior del edificio—. Sólo asegúrate de no traumar a los nuevos—le recordó antes de desaparecer tras las puertas.

—Pero si es lo más divertido

La chica se sonrió y regreso la mirada a la acera. Sus pequeñas victimas bajaban con cara de asustados de las limusinas negras y avanzaban inseguros por el patio. Una limusina blanca con el símbolo de los Hyuuga aparco frente a la entrada y vio a Neji bajar del auto seguida de dos chicas que no había visto antes. La más pequeña avanzo frete al joven con la cabeza en alto mientras que la mayor los seguía por detrás con la vista en el suelo. Se relamió los labios. Las hijas de Hiashi Hyuuga ingresaban al colegio ese año. Ahora tenía dos estelares para esparcir por toda la escuela: Los Uchiha regresan y las Hyuuga llegan. Tomó sus bolsas de Juken y Rinnegan llenas de su obra maestra y se encamino a los chicos.

—Hola, Neji, ¿no me vas a presentar a estas chicas?

El joven le miro con una mueca de algo similar al desprecio y les dio unas palmaditas a las chicas en la espalda

—Ustedes continúen, en un momento las alcanzo—las chicas asintieron y siguieron andando.

—Oye—corrió y alcanzo a la mayor de ellas, pasó su mano por sus hombros y la guió de regreso—, ¿Cómo te llamas, amiga?, ese amargado no me quiso decir.

—Hinata-sama—Neji corrió en su auxilio cuando la chica comenzó a soltar monosílabos sin sentido y la aparto de su interlocutora—, aléjese de ella, no es una buena influencia.

— ¿"Sama"?—se sonrió de medio lado, _bingo_—, así que esta chica de aquí debe ser hija de Hiashi Hyuuga. Si tú eres Hinata—se dirigió a ella y volteo a ver a la más pequeña—, ella bebería ser Hanabi. Hanabi Hyuuga, he oído que eres una chica de carácter, pequeña.

—No me digas "pequeña"—reclamo la menor

—Como sea, ¿les gustaría un tour guiado por mi?, con comentarios y toda la cosa. Matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro: les ayudo a sobrevivir con la información que les dé y consigo la exclusiva para mi periodiquillo de chismes, ¿qué dicen?

—Tus tours no sirven de nada—reclamo el chico

—Eso es porque tú no te uniste

—En aquel entonces apenas entrabamos a la escuela, como ibas a saber, nos estabas timando.

—Pregúntales a los que fueron conmigo si fue timo. En aquel entonces Sasuke y Akane ya me habían adoptado como su informadora principal e Itachi y los Akatsuki me contaron de todo lo que ocurría en la escuela.

—Igual no voy a permitir que las metas en tus chismorreos

—Por dios Neji, no seas tan amargado. En fin, si no quieres hablarles de cómo hasta tú caíste en las redes de una coleccionista les recomiendo que pasen por mis pláticas para los de nuevo ingreso—les sonrió y extrajo un par de engargolados tamaño francés de las bolsas que traía y se las entregó—. Igual les dejo esto, es una cortesía de mi parte. Te los doy a ti primero para que corrobores que son adecuados para las "inocentes" mentes de tus primas.

Neji chisto mientras veían a la chica alejarse de ellos para acercarse a un par de chicos y tenderles las bolsas que traía en las manos. La vieron avanzar a la entrada del edificio mientras hablaba con los chicos y anotaba cosas en su libreta.

El Hyuuga ojeo los engargolados viendo las fotos chicos de la escuela que sobresalían en aspectos que no eran precisamente escolares junto a sus biografías. Tenía que reconocer que era un buen trabajo: corto y completo. Se los entrego a las chicas para que los vieran. Después de todo, sus primas tenían que saber un poco más sobre la extraña escuela a la que acaba de ingresar.

—Estará en la entrada todo el día. Les recomiendo que pasen cuando tengan tiempo, pero no se detengan a hablar con ella, es peligrosa.

Ambas asintieron y siguieron caminando. Al entrar vieron como la chica de hace un momento soltaba ordenes a diestra y siniestra a un grupo de chicos que se encontraba instalando una tarima pequeña y una pantalla para exposición en computadora.

— ¿No va a entrar a clases?—pregunto Hinata cuando la hubieron pasado

—Naomi, prefiere explotar a los alumnos nuevos el primer día a entrar a clases en donde solo te dictan el material del curso, es lo que dice.

—No me agrado mucho—comento Hanabi con notable desprecio.

—Es un cuervo en busca de "tesoros"… en este caso, chismes y dinero, como si no le bastara con el que le dan de su gasto.

—Si tan mal te cae, ¿por qué tenemos que pasar a su plática?—cuestionó Hanabi

—Porque es cierto que para sobrevivir aquí tienes que saber más que los nombres de tus compañeros de curso y la cajita de chismes favorita de la escuela es quien mejor les puede informar de ello.

— ¿Cajita de chismes favorita?

—Digamos que si necesitas información vas con ella pero le quedaras a deber un favor y te lo puede cobrar cuando sea. Aquí es.

Se encontraban frente a las puertas de un auditorio en el 1° piso del edificio. Hinata había logrado ver auditorios, laboratorios y talleres pequeños en las otras dos plantas cuando pasaron por el centro del edificio donde la escalera zigzagueaba hasta el último piso, pero no salones. Al ingresar se percato de lo grande que era y, para referirse a todos los alumnos de secundaria y preparatoria del plantel, la cantidad de personas adentro era muy escasa.

—Casi nadie entra a las pláticas de inicio de curso, ni a las clases del primer día—comento su primo como si supiera lo que pensaba—, es más fácil pedirle las listas a los profesores o a otro del salón.

— ¿Y como saben que profesores?

—Son solo 3 grupos por grado, imprimes los 3 horarios y buscas a los profes cuando sepas tu grupo, además si vas a la dirección te dan los horarios. A ustedes los llevaran por la escuela y los dejaran en su salón y hay les darán los horarios.

— ¡Oy, Hinata, por aquí!—escucho una voz a sus espaldas y vislumbro a un rubio de ojos celeste, junto a una chica de cabello rosa y ojos jade, agitando la mano. Miro interrogante a su primo quien asintió con la cabeza y corrió al encuentro de sus amigos de la secundaria.

—Hola, chicos

—Hola—respondieron los otros dos

— ¿Ya llegó alguien más?

—No todavía no. Hinata—la pelirrosa la miro seria por un momento—, tienes que decirles.

La Hyuuga desvió la mirada al suelo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

—Hinata—la llamó de nueva cuenta—, aquí no es como la secundaria y lo sabes. Si en la escuela pública con trabajos saben el nombre de los dueños de las empresas grandes menos van a saber el de sus hijos, pero esta escuela está llena de gente con empresas medianas a los que se les ha enseñado con quienes plantar amistad para así asociarse con sus padres y Hinata, déjame decirte que: eres una de los principales y si tu primo y tu hermana lo son también a quien buscarán es a ti porque eres la más…

—…la más débil—concluyo la chica con un tono amargo

—La más amable—corrigió la pelirrosa

—No sé, Sakura—comenzó—, es que me da miedo que me traten diferente como todos.

—Te seguirán tratando igual. Pero si no les dices se enojaran.

—No tienen por qué saberlo.

— 1.- Aquí todos saben quién eres y si no para eso está el siguiente punto 2.- Acabo de ver a una amiga de la primaria llamada Naomi y la primera cosa que me dijo fue: "Las princesas Hyuuga entraron a la escuela" y la única persona que conozco que esparce los chimes tan rápido como Ino es ella.

Hinata torció sus labios en una mueca. Sakura la estaba asustando. La mayoría de los chicos que estaban en escuelas primarias como a la que ella había asistido ingresaban a secundarias como esa, pero había quienes buscaban la experiencia de cursarla en escuela pública y ese era el caso de Sakura y Naruto. Ella en cambio lo único que quería era alejarse de las hipocresías y de ser el centro de atención porque su padre era el dueño de _Byakugan_ y _Juken_ y por ello había querido entrar en una escuela donde nadie la reconociera como "_la princesa Hyuuga"_. Pero las reglas eran: si quieres entrar en escuela pública que sea la secundaria y ya, porque la primaria es la base de los conocimientos, la preparatoria, como su nombre lo dice, te prepara para la universidad y la universidad es la fuente del éxito de toda tu vida así que: la secundaria es la de menor importancia y por lo tanto a la que si se puede asistir en escuela pública (la de mala calidad).

—No la agobies con eso, Sakura-chan—el rubio trato de tranquilizar a su amiga—, no creo que se lo tomen tan mal.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando Ino descubrió que mi madre era diseñadora, Naruto?

El chico negó

—Me dejo de hablar por un mes hasta que le regale un vestido de la línea de moda que mamá estaba por presentar.

—Entonces eso es lo que debes hacer cuando se enteren, Hinata-chan—soltó el rubio como si acabara de hacer el mayor descubrimiento—, les regalas algo de la línea Byakugan que todavía no salga a la… ¡Auch!

Sakura acababa de propinarle un buen golpe al rubio quien no hacia más que sobarse mientras se quejaba. Y es que lo único que había logrado Naruto era hacerle sentir a la Hyuuga que el chantajismo era la mejor manera y ella no quería eso.

— ¿Y ahora por qué la pelea?—Hinata se paralizo al escuchar esa voz aterradoramente conocida. Se dio media vuelta y un castaño de rasgos caninos, seguido por un chico moreno que pareciera que no quería que nadie le viese la cara, le sonreía mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

—Kiba-kun, Shino-kun

—No nos hables tan formal, Hinata

Sakura lanzo una mirada interrogante a Hinata quien bajo la vista al suelo. Suspiro. Solo esperaba que nada saliera mal.

—Hay una chica extraña en la entrada que quería vendernos unos engargolados.

—Naomi—comento Sakura mientras sacaba uno de los engargolados de su bolsa—. Me lo regalo "porque somos amigas", les aseguro que en realidad es algo así como "una disculpa previa"

— ¿En cuánto los está vendiendo?—el rubio estiro el cuello tratando de ver el contenido del que traía la pelirrosa.

—No me fije, me parece que es una perdida innecesaria de dinero

—Les prestare el mío para que lo lean después

— ¿Y como para que haría algo así?—Kiba la miro expectante

—Naruto y yo tenemos unos amigos que viene acá a la escuela y dicen que sobrevivir aquí es cosa de lo que sapas sobre los estudiantes y las tradiciones.

— ¿Tradiciones?

— ¿Se dieron cuenta que varias chicas traen ropa que no es del uniforme y que esta raída?

Todos los presentes negaron.

—No sé de qué se trata pero no creo que sea coincidencia

— ¿Qué no es coincidencia frente de marquesina?—una chica rubia de ojos celeste se acerco al grupo

—Que muchas chicas traen la ropa raída que no es del uniforme, cerda.

—A de ser una moda, vi a muchas que retocaron las partes rotas y se ve de lo más divino, es como un toque de rebeldía, deberíamos hacerlo

—No creo que sea buena idea mejor primero hay que ver de qué se trata antes de hacer una tontería.

—Eto… ¿todos estamos en el mismo grupo?, yo estoy en el "A"—todos miraron a Hinata pero solo Naruto y Kiba negaron.

—Yo estoy en el "C"—dijeron al unísono

—Nii-san dice que los grupos se eligen por las notas que tengas—comento Hinata sin darse cuenta de su error

— ¿Tu primo también tiene beca aquí?

—Eto…yo…

—Silencio en la sala—Una mujer rubia camino por el escenario y con solo una orden el lugar entero había quedado en completo silencio.

—Olvide comentarles algo—susurro la pelirosa sin despegar la vista del frente—: mi tía es la directora—el engargolado en sus piernas estaba abierto en una sección especial que decía: "parientes de profesores" y ella era la primera de la lista.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, aqui esta el siguente capitulo, espero que les guste. Despues de esto empieza a haber mas interaccion entre Sasuke y Hinata pero aun no mucha. En fin, conoscan un poco mas de los akumnos de esta escuela y nos etsamos leyendo... mata nee... **

**El fic tiene Ooc.**

**Naruto y sus personajes son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Yo escribo mis historias basadas en sus personajes...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 3**

**Un mundo diferente**

**"—Aquí tenemos de todo, desde una banda de rock hasta princesas que llevan el sadismo en la sangre…"**

La directora se llamaba Tsunade y lo raro es que recomendó que fueran a las pláticas de Naomi. Sí, Naomi parecía ser famosa en todo el plantel. Era la escuela más rara a la que Hinata hubiera ido en su vida. Todo el mundo hacía de las suyas y a los maestros no parecía importarles. En la plática de inicio de curso un chico comento sobre la ausencia de la mayoría de los alumnos y la directora simplemente dijo:

—Solo los de nuevo ingreso vienen a esta plática, todos deberían venir pero no lo hacen. Igual puede entrar quien quiera y salir cuando quieran pero la plática en realidad es para que los chicos nuevos sepan un poco de cómo nos manejamos en esta escuela.

—Es fácil predecirlo—se atrevió a murmurar por lo bajo pensando en la poca disciplina que había en aquel lugar.

Y es que a cada cosa que ocurría Hinata sentía más que era una escuela de locos. Neji le había dicho bien, estaba a punto de pasar por una experiencia como nunca antes. Los maestros llegaban, repartían lista de útiles, daban una breve explicación de su forma de trabajo y los dejaban hacer lo que quisieran o simplemente se iban como si tuvieran mucha prisa. Chicos de otros cursos entraban y salían de los salones en los que ellos estaban, se ponían a ligar, platicaban con alguien o simplemente iban con el profesor quien sin darles tiempo a musitar palabra ya les tenían tendida la lista de útiles. En una ocasión un chico de universidad entro preguntando por un tal "Sasuke" o una chica llamada "Akane" y al final se quedó platicando con Sakura y Naruto que cada vez empezaban a adaptarse más al la forma en que se movía aquel mundo extraño. Al poco rato otro chico del mismo nivel entro preguntando si estaba ahí "Gaara" y se unió a la plática al no encontrar al susodicho. Hablaban de cosas del estilo de "te acuerdas cuando la tía Tsunade hizo aquello" y fue precisamente la frase que impulso a Hinata a revisar quienes eran parientes de los profesores en el engargolado de Naomi y se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que aquel chico, llamado Sasori, y Sakura eran primos y que sus madres eran hermanas de la directora del plantel.

En cuanto llego una hora libre, Hinata se decidió por saber más de las personas con quien estaba tratando y fue a ver a Naomi a sus pláticas. Si tanto la recomendaban debía ser por algo. La encontró, como su primo le había dicho, en la entrada. Un grupo de chicos se arremolinaban frente a la tarima mientras que otros cuantos simplemente se colaban detrás de esta y comenzaban a platicar amenamente con la chica. Se asusto cuando un chico, que reconoció como el del cementerio, se recargaba en el hombro de esta mientras miraban a la multitud que les esperaba expectante y le decía:

— ¿Qué no te dijo Akane que no los traumaras?

—Es que es lo más divertido—la chica se encogió de hombros mientras subía a la tarima—. ¿Te vas a quedar, gato?

—Sería interesante ver las caras de tus victimas cuando acabes con ellos—el chico sonrió desde abajo mientras Cogía una cerveza de una mochila y tomaba asiento sobre una mesa repleta de engargolados.

Hinata miro la escena con desconfianza y desvió la vista a un maestro que se paseaba por ahí. Este miró a moreno y se acerco a él con la mano extendida. El chico lo miró de mala gana y le tendió la cerveza. _Al fin un poco de autoridad en esta escuela_¸ pensó la chica pero tuvo que retractarse cuando vio al profesor darle un buen sorbo a la bebida y regresarla.

—Solo no abusen—indico antes de irse caminando a la sala de profesores.

Se llamaba Kakashi, lo recordaba, daba clases de ciencia y había llegado increíblemente tarde con la escusa de que se había cruzado con un gato negro en el camino y tuvo que tomar el sendero largo. Suspiro, esa escuela era todo lo contrario a las reglas y estrictas normas de las que Neji le contaba a su papá.

—Atención todos—Naomi alzo su voz por sobre la multitud—. Mi nombre es Naomi Kitamura—Informo cuando la mayoría hubo volteado—, y les voy a contar un poco sobre esta escuela.

Aquí tenemos de todo, desde una banda musical hasta princesas que llevan el sadismo en la sangre. Pero sobre todo deben saber de los coleccionistas para no salir lastimados después—explico la chica mientras hacía pasar un engargolado de tamaño francés a todos los presentes—. No son los únicos de los que hablaremos pero si son mi tema favorito y del que les daré más detalles. El cuadernillo se los vendo, si lo quieren tendrán que comprarlo aquí al lado—señalo una mesita con los engargolados apilados y un par de chicos sentados al otro lado,

Hinata ojeo el que le regalo antes la chica. Era una lista de diferentes alumnos "destacados" con una breve biografía de cada uno al lado de sus fotos.

—Ábranlo en el apartado que dice: "Los Coleccionistas"—ordeno mientras el proyector se encendía mostrando una imagen donde figuraban los rostros de 2 chicos y una chica, _la chica del cementerio_—Bueno empezamos por este—señalo a un chico de rasgos muy toscos, con la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de su chaqueta y una máscara que no dejaba ver su boca y nariz, le recordó un poco a Shino—Kita Kakusu, "el coleccionista de corazones", 21 años. Famoso en esta escuela por tener 5 novias, una por cada elemento: fuego, agua, viento, tierra y trueno; yo soy tierra por cierto. Las elige por la personalidad que sea similar a los elementos, si llega a cortar con una busca quien ocupe su lugar. Es un buen novio, lo sé por experiencia, parece frio pero trata a cada chica por como es. La razón por la que salen con él es por cómo trata a las chicas y la… "experiencia" de salir con alguien en esas condiciones, porque como lo verán no es muy guapo.

El siguiente es este—señaló a un chico de facciones finas y tez pálida, sus cabellos pelirrojos tenían un suave tono rosa que le daba un toque muy atractivo—: Akasuna no Sasori, 21 años, su familia es dueña de la empresa de mulecas y marionetas: _Arena Roja._ Como verán este si es guapo, muy guapo y besa bien; si, también salí con él—señaló orgullosa—. "El coleccionista de muñecas" o "el marionetista". No sale con nadie más de 4 meses y tiene un limpio record de jamás cortado por nadie. Cuando la relación acaba, él es quien la acaba. Hace una muñeca o una marioneta de cada chica con la que sale, si no eres manipulable serás muñeca y si lo eres serás marioneta, yo soy muñeca. Y toma algo de cada una para hacerla: cabello y un trozo de la prenda que más las representaba. La tradición es conservar la ropa rasgada, hay quienes retocan esa parte y esa ropa se usa el primer día de clase, entre otros. ¿Ven esto?—señaló una parte sin tela de la pañoleta que portaba—, lo uso para la pañoleta de mi muñeca. Y atención, si vienen con ropa rasgada es por que salieron con él, no se atrevan a usar algo parecido de no ser así. Se llaman tradiciones de la escuela y también hay un apartado de ello.

La siguiente es Uchiha Akane, 16 años—señalo a la chica del cementerio, figuraba con una radiante sonrisa y un particular brillo en los ojos que no le había visto antes—. "La coleccionista de almas" que regresa a nuestra linda escuela tras ausentarse por medio año. Es como Sasori, ella hace retratos de todos sus novios y los guarda en un álbum con un mechón de cabello y algún regalo pequeño que le hayan hecho. Tampoco ha salido con nadie más de 4 meses salvo una excepción, Sasori, salieron por casi un año. Otro detalle de ambos es que si terminan con alguien es porque ya tienen a alguien más reservado y si no, no están solteros por más de 2 semanas, lo cual es raro considerando que son de gustos muy exigentes y no salen con cualquiera. Pero después de salir juntos por tanto tiempo se olvidaron de sus colecciones por medio año. Ella solo ha sido cortada por un hombre y ese es Sasori, de nuevo. Salir con ellos es un logro y para la mayoría una perdición… Durante todo el noviazgo sabes que esto va a terminar pero cuando ese momento llega, no los puedes olvidar—se llevo una mano a la pañoleta y la apretó conteniendo el llanto. Suspiro—. Creo que es por eso que inclusive entre ellos, que nunca se enamoraron de nadie, que terminaron por caer irremediablemente en las redes del otro pero, a mi parecer, no son más que sus costumbres y orgullo que no han vuelto y por lo que también terminaron.

Hay más coleccionistas, pero son de rango menor. Ellos vienen en el engargolado por si les interesa.

Bien, bien. Los siguientes serán… los parientes de los profesores—anuncio asiendo señas de que cambiaran la imagen a otra en la que figuraban su amiga Sakura y "el marionetista" y recordó la clase en que él y el otro chico se colaron a hablar con Naruto y la ojijade—. Haruno Sakura (15 años, nuevo ingreso) y Akasuna no Sasori (otra vez), son primos y su madres, respectivamente, son las hermanas pequeñas de nuestra querida directora. La siguiente—la imagen cambio a una chica con el cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises—, Hatake Alice(18 años): la adoración de Kakashi, pero no conocerán a la hija de nuestro profe hasta dentro de un tiempo porque no vendrá por razones medicas. Y debo advertir que Kakashi es de lo más celoso—sonrió y la imagen cambio a un chico moreno con un ridículo corte que lo asemejaba a un hongo, llevaba puesto lo que parecía un leotardo de cuerpo entero color verde y sonreía a la cámara con el pulgar en alto y giñando el ojo—. Rock Lee, 15 años, el ahijado del Gai-sensei, para quienes no lo conozcan es quien nos tortura sin darse cuenta en educación física. Los dos son igual de raros siempre en busca de la "llama de la juventud" y cada que alguien la menciona con el profe cerca es señal de peligro.

Solo por una noche—anuncio y la imagen cambio a una donde figuraban el chico del cementerio, otro rubio de cabello largo atado en una coleta y ojos celestes y un chico, apuesto como los otros dos pero no se notaba tanto dado que unos tatuajes en su rostro volvían sus facciones toscas y la capucha con orejas de gato no ayudaba mucho—, una noche de placer: los buscan a ellos, una relación formal y/o duradera: ellos no son la respuesta. Sabaku no Kankuro, 18 años— comenzó con último de ellos—, hijo del gobernador de Suna. Seiryuu Deidara 21 años, artista de beca media, sus padres tienen una pequeña empresa de fuegos artificiales. Y por ultimo y en persona: Uchiha Sasuke, nieto de Uchiha Miyamoto dueño de _Sharingan_ y sobrino de Uchiha Madara dueño de _Rinnegan_, ¡aplausos!—la chica sonrió al ver como la mayoría le seguía el juego pero la sonrisa desapareció al ver que el chico detrás de la tarima era uno de los que no lo hacía—problemas técnicos—informó y bajo del escenario para regresar trayendo a rastras al chico—. Vamos, gato, coopera a la causa.

—Suéltame y no me llames así—el chico trataba por todos los medios de librarse pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en el centro del escenario.

— ¡Aplausos!—volvió a pedir la chica mientras sostenía en alto el brazo del moreno—. ¿Deseas decir unas palabras al público, Sasuke?—pregunto la chica mas como una orden que como una petición.

—Solo no me molesten—se zafó del agarre y regreso con su cerveza a la mesa con los engargolados donde se encontraba antes

—Se darán cuenta de que es un poco amargado—la chica sonrió—, muy diferente a su hermano. Y hablando de él el siguiente tema es "_Akatsuki"_—la imagen cabio a un grupo de chicos acomodados es un escenario con los instrumentos y micrófonos. Hinata reconoció a algunos que ya había mencionado la chica y al chico que llego al salón—. Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Seiryuu Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori, Kita Kakusu, Hidan y Byakko Konan. El primero es hermano de Sasuke y primo de Akane y es una persona muy amable a menos que la situación requiera lo contrario, es guitarrista. El siguiente es un amante de los peces, en especial de los tiburones, baterista, su padre tiene varios acuarios en diferentes partes del país. Deidara es bajista pero de él ya hablamos igual del vocalista Sasori y de Kakusu, la segunda guitarra. Hidan es su manager y el teclado, hijo de abogados, beca media. Konan, es vocalista, de beca completa, ama el origami y por si les interesa da clases. Todos tienen alrededor 21 años.

—Se te acaba el tiempo, niña—al otro lado de la tarima Sasuke rebuscaba en la mochila buscando otra cerveza cuando reparo en que el Tiempo que Tsunade le dio para estar ahí estaba por acabarse, la chica se mordió el labio y tomo un engargolado de la mesa de ventas tirando toda la pila.

Se saltaría algunos bloques, entre ellos "con el gobierno" y "Fans club´s", diría de manera rápida lo de "las princesas sádicas" y concluiría nombrando a los de "las grandes empresas" para poder detenerse un poco en el par de niñas que acababan de ingresar.

—Bien por causas de: "_hubieran venido antes_", tenemos que recortar la plática y suprimiré algunos bloques de poca relevancia. Así que pasaremos directamente a "Las princesas sádicas". Como su nombre lo dice son chicas cuyos padres son dueños de alguna empresa o gobernadores con instintos asesinos y para no extendernos mucho mencionare a las 2 más temidas (también estoy yo, pero no importa) y a un prospecto, una chiquilla encaminada a esto. Akane (ya la mencionamos) y Sabaku no Temari, hija del gobernador de Suna, hermana de Kankuro y un chico llamado Gaara (es peligroso). Y Hanabi, Hyuuga Hanabi que la conocí en la mañana y tiene todas las características. Cuídense de ellas.

Seguimos con "las grandes empresas". Los 3 Uchiha antes mencionados y los Hyuuga. Neji, sobrino de Hyuuga Hiashi, dueñio de Byakugan y Juken, y las hijas del mismo Hiashi que acaban de ingresar: Hanabi y Hinata. Sasuke, me haces los honores.

Hinata se petrifico mientras veía como el chico aparecía por detrás de la tarima y veía al público deteniéndose en ella.

—No lo voy a hacer—respondía este y se dio media vuelta

—Si no lo haces todos aquí verán "la foto"

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y tas un "hmp" bajo y avanzo entre el público hasta donde estaba. "Está en juego mi dignidad" le susurro antes de quitarse el saco, amarrárselo a ella a la cintura y cargarla en su hombro. Se escucho una serie de exclamaciones lamentando el que el saco del chico evitara que todos ahí vieran por debajo de la falda de la Hyuuga.

—Servida—anunció dejándola de pie sobre la tarima y tomando su saco. Lo primero que vio al estar sobre el escenario fue a un grupo de chicas al otro lado del gran pasillo que la miraban con odio, una de ellas sostenía en alto un letrero que decía "Sasuke-kun fan club" y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda. Neji le había dado una breve lista de chicos que era preferible evitar a menos que quisiera meterse en problemas con los fans club y Sasuke estaba entre ellos.

Después de eso busco entre el público y para su mala suerte Ino y Kiba la veían con cierto disgusto. Sintió como Naomi tomaba su mano y la alzaba en alto diciendo palabras que no alcanzo a entender. Se soltó del agarre y bajo corriendo rumbo a donde estaban ellos. Al llegar ambos le dieron la espalda. Alcanzo a oír algo como "no nos gustan los mentirosos" antes echar a correr lejos de ahí donde nadie pudiese verla llorar, donde nadie se acercara a preguntarle nada ni a tratar de ser su falso amigo. Ahora era definitivo, tendría que seguir la regla de oro para no salir herida: _ricos con ricos y pobres con pobres_. Siempre le pareció algo cruel y despectivo pero ciertamente lo más que otro rico puede llegar a hacer es tratar de sabotearte por ser competencia y, de hecho, eso era más común entre aquellos cuyas empresas apenas comenzaban a ser reconocidas.

Sakura la vio pasar frente a ella y logró ver a Ino y a Kiba que veían a la chica alejarse sin hacer nada.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto al llegar con ellos.

—Que Hinata es una mentirosa—respondió Kiba en tono seco.

—Una, ¿qué?

—Una princesa caprichosa que no nos cree dignos de saber quién es—Ino se veía sumamente molesta pero la actitud que ella y el otro chico estaban tomando comenzaba a irritarle cada vez que abrían la boca.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Así que no te lo dijo a ti tampoco. Es la princesa de Byakugan y Juken.

Desvío la mirada a la tarima donde Naomi se despedía de su "fabuloso público" y les recordaba que la plática había sido recortada por razones de tiempo y que si querían la información completa podían muy bien comprar sus cuadernillos.

—Pudo a ver sido otra Hinata, los Hyuuga son una familia muy grande y Hinata es un nombre común.

—Ese chico, un tal Sasuke, la subió por la fuerza al escenario, es ella—Aseguro Kiba mordiendo las palabras, aunque Sakura pudo percibir que le molestaba mas el hecho de que Sasuke cargara a la Hyuuga que el hecho de la mentira.

—Ustedes no entienden—susurro mientras se encaminaba a donde estaba el moreno

Kiba e Ino se miraron entre ellos y la siguieron por detrás.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—exigió cuando llego con él.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?—pregunto dando un sorbo a su cerveza. La chica miro alrededor de él y vio otras 3 latas vacías regadas por el suelo.

—Hinata—explico

— ¿La princesa Hyuuga?, Naomi me lo ordeno—contestó con simpleza

— ¿Y tú lo hiciste y ya?, no creí que fueras uno de sus sirvientes

—No lo soy

— ¿Entonces?

Suspiro

—Tiene "la foto"

— ¿La del gato?

—Mira, llevo casi 7 años logrando mantenerla como un secreto y a esa niña Hyuga la mitad de la escuela la ha visto en fotos. Además, el que siempre esté pegado a su primo no le ayuda.

Se retaron con la mirada por un momento antes de que el moreno se acabara su bebida de un solo trago y tomara sus cosas.

—Bienvenida—concluyó echando a andar pero se detuvo en seco—, ¿en qué grupo estas?

—En el "A"

—Hmp, vamos.

— ¿Qué?

—Te paso las listas de útiles, vamos a caminar—Sakura sonrió olvidándose de Hinata por completo y lo alcanzo.

—Nos vemos mañana—se despidió con la mano de unos muy confundidos Ino y Kiba y comenzó a andar con el chico.

Sasuke era su amor platónico desde el preescolar y uno de sus mejores amigos. ¿Por qué no saltarse las clases que todo el mundo se saltaba?

—Alto ahí—Todos se giraron. Naomi sujetaba un sobre blanco entre sus manos y los veía maliciosamente—. Te estás olvidando del juego de "atrapen a Sasuke" que organizo todos los años.

Sasuke la miro con un odio que cada vez se hacía más grande.

—Trata de quitarle eso—susurro a Sakura antes de echar a correr.

— ¡A quien lo atrape le regalare esta linda foto de Sasuke a los 6 años disfrazado de gato!

—Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar una ola de chicas corría frente a ellos desapareciendo por donde el chico se había ido instantes antes.

Las chicas lo vieron desaparecer por una esquina. Necesitaba un lugar donde esconderse y rápido. Dobló en otra esquina y, como invocado para él, la puerta de uno de los cuartos de limpieza tenía la llave pegada. La quito lo más rápido que pudo, entro y cerro por dentro. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás con cuidado y se mantuvo quieto mientras las oía pasar. Siguió sin moverse por unos segundos antes de atreverse a suspirar. Se hizo mas hacía atrás para poder recargarse en la pared pero su pie chocó con algo. Se dio media vuelta y hay estaba: la chica Hyuuga.

—U-u...Uchiha-san

Esos ojos anegados en lágrimas le trajeron a la mente los recuerdos de su prima años atrás, cuando todavía no desarrollaba esa personalidad cerrada y altiva, cuando todavía no creaba esa barrera de supuesta frialdad que evitaba que los demás se acercasen lo suficiente para herirle, que evitaba que la gente viera su dolor…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Respuestas a comentarios sin perfil...** (que por el momento solo es uno XD )

**Guest:** Jaajaja, en mi imaginacion la blusa de Akane tambien es divina XD... Yo quiero una asi :3... y descuida, Sasuke es todo tuyo... el solo es mi primito :3, yo me quedo con Sasori XD... en verdad lo amo ;)... como veras Sasuke-chan y Hinata ya estan por convivir mas... y sobre los misterios, yo tambien los amo asi que saldran muchos en este fic... o eso espero... nos estamos leyendo... mata nee ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón por la demora pero es que ando en época de evaluaciones y no había podido darme ni un respiro… pero acabo de encontrar un pequeño tiempo para subir esto que por suerte ya lo tenía escrito… Sin embargo el siguiente ya no está completo y no creo poderme poner a escribir si no hasta a finales del mes porque entrare a un concurso de literatura (solo que necesito una novela de 150 páginas para finales de mes y no tengo escrita ni una página DX)… y quién sabe si entonces me llegue la inspiración… en otras palabras me voy a tardar en subir el siguiente cap… pero bueno… mientras tanto dejo esto y si siento que me tardo mucho subiré el principio de otro fic del que también ya tengo algunos capítulos (pero no es seguro) se llama "Recuerdos sepultados"… sin más les dejo la conti…**

**El fic tiene Ooc.**

**Naruto y sus personajes son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Yo escribo mis historias basadas en sus personajes...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Collares y anillos**

**"—…Por que nosotras vivimos sin lugar a elección en el mundo del negocio desde el momento en que nacimos…"**

— ¿Lo conoces?—Kiba se acerco a Sakura mirando el lugar por donde el Uchiha acababa de desaparecer

—Larga historia, tal vez no tanto—Sakura hizo una pausa—. Lo conozco desde el preescolar, tal vez antes, no recuerdo bien. Mi mamá vende su ropa a _Juken _y_ Rinnegan_ y hace los diseños para _Byakugan_ y _Sharing_an. Es por eso que lo conozco. También así conocí a Hinata.

—Entonces lo admites.

—Admitir, ¿qué?

—Que ella es la _princesa de Ju…_

— ¿Puedes dejar eso?—Sakura empezaba a irritarse—. Ustedes no entienden. Hinata quería amigos sinceros, yo también, por eso no dijimos nada, por eso no los invitábamos a nuestras casas, por eso no venimos aquí a la secundaria. Porque nosotras vivimos sin lugar a elección en el mundo del negocio desde el momento que nacimos. Y es un mundo lleno de hipocresías donde los únicos que puedes confiar es en aquellos que están a tu nivel social y ni así estas del todo a salvo por que hay quienes solo te quieren sabotear—suspiro—. Hay algo que conocemos como la regla de oro para no salir heridos: _ricos con ricos y pobres con pobres_. Es por eso que parece que los ricos luego son payasos y no se quieren juntar con los que no están a su nivel económico, pero en realidad es miedo… miedo a sentirse utilizado…

—Bonito discurso—los tres voltearon y se encontraron con Naomi.

— ¿Recuerdas?—la voz de la ojijade sonaba melancólica

—Por alguna razón surgieron _las princesas sádicas_—la voz de ella también había cambiado—, ¿vas a ser una?

Negó

—No, eso espero…

—Me lo imaginaba

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Qué, exponer a la Hyuuga a pesar de que sabía que no quería que nadie lo supiera?

—Así suena todavía peor

—No soy la mala—suspiró—. Yo solo no quería que resultara peor.

— ¿Peor?

—Ellos tenían que saber—señalo a los dos chicos que parecían confundidos—, si se enteraban después, y lo iban a hacer, no la "perdonarían" tan fácil.

—No habría pasado nada si nos hubiera dicho—replico Ino

— ¿Haces eso todos los años?—pregunto una más animada Sakura, ignorando a sus otros dos amigos.

— ¿Qué, traumatizar a un estudiante?

—No, lo de Sasuke

—Sí, siempre—rebusco entre sus cosas y saco un collar con un dije redondo de palta con diamantes incrustados que formaban una flor de cerezo—… Ten, te lo guarde.

Sakura lo tomo con cuidado al tiempo que susurraba:

—Prometo que no volveré a ser utilizada por nadie…

—También está este—le entregó otro muy parecido que en lugar de diamantes tenía una espiral grabada en oro.

—Se lo daré—sonrió

— ¿Dárselo a quien?—Kiba comenzaba a sentirse ignorado

—A Naruto

— ¿Donde consigo uno de esos?—Ino se inclinó sobre los collares.

—Se los pedí a mi papá como encargo especial. Son únicos. El diseño es mío.

— ¿Quién es tu padre?

—El dueño de Kekegenkai—contesto con simpleza

— ¿La joyería?—a Ino se le iba el aire con solo pensar estar estudiando al lado de hijos de dueños de empresas como aquellas.

— ¡Naomi!—la voz de una chica se hizo presente. Todos voltearon a verla y se encontraron con Akane Uchiha—. Ven conmigo es algo que te va a interesar.

— ¿Es sobre Sasori?—tenía ganas de fastidiar a alguien—, ¿o sobre el bombón de tu primo Itachi?

— ¡_Reunión de collares y anillos_!—exclamo y a Naomi se le ilumino la cara y sus ojos azules brillaron con una idea en mente—. Hola—saludo al ver al resto

—Hola—contestaron secamente

— ¿Quieres participar en la planeación, Saku?—cuestionó Naomi

La chica negó

—Será en otra ocasión. Por cierto, Itachi los buscaba a ti y a Sasuke.

— ¿Lo has visto?

—Sí, vino al salón buscándolos

—Me refiero al _gato._

—Se fue a esconder.

— ¿Esconder?

—_Atrapen a Sasuke_—canturreo Naomi

—Eres cruel, deja de atormentarlo.

— ¿Tú que sabes?, puede que le haya pasado algo divertido.

—Estás loca—dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a los jardines—, ¿vienes?

—Claro. Nos vemos novatos—se despidió con la mano y siguió a la Uchiha.

— ¿Ella es la princesa de _Sharingan_?—Ino tenía una peligrosa mirada que parecía gritar "alcancémoslas".

—Dejen ya ese término—Sakura tomo de la mano a sus amigos y los arrastro al salón—. Hablamos en el salón y hacen todas las preguntas que quieran pero no molesten a Akane y no vuelvan a mencionar la palabra "princesa" o se meterán en serios problemas… y no conmigo.

Miró por encima de su hombro. Lo último que quería es que Ino corriera donde Akane llamándole _princesa Uchiha_ y pidiéndole favores. No es que Ino fuese hipócrita, pero en situaciones como esa se dejaba llevar por la emoción. Podría explicarle a Akane más de ella en otro momento pero, por lo mientras, tenía que alejar a sus amigos de ella y de Naomi para que estas podrían hacerles o decirles algo nada agradable.

Akane y Naomi caminaron tranquilas por los jardines hasta que vislumbraron la figura de Kisame acompañado de Deidara.

—Hola chicos—Akane se dejó caer en el pasto mientras sacaba su block de dibujo y un lápiz

—Hola, primor—Deidara le sonrió—, ¿quieres dibujar mi perfil griego?

—Sería bueno, pero eres _tanta_ perfección que no podría captar tu esencia como se debe.

Akane y Deidara habían salido por 2 meses hasta que ella se arto porque Deidara solo tenía ojos para una persona: él mismo. Desde aquel entonces se llevaba así con él, haciéndose insinuaciones en broma y burlándose el uno del otro a cada palabra.

—No claro que no podrías, no eres perfecta como yo. Sin embargo, yo si podría dibujarte casi como en una foto, de hecho podría incluso favorecerte.

—No me siento merecedora de tal honor—la chica hizo un gesto dramático y Naomi los miro negando con la cabeza y con la mano en la frente.

—Déjense de tonterías—replico arrebatándole sus utensilios de dibujo a la Uchiha, garabateo un par de muñequitos de palo y se los mostro sonriendo—. Miren, los favorecí: Akane se ve más femenina y Deidara parece hombre.

Ambos la miraron malhumorados —aunque Akane conteniendo la risa— y ella solo pudo regocijarse en su gloria.

— ¿Y para que nos llamaste?—Kisame comenzaba a impacientarse con esas actitudes infantiles

—_Reunión de collares y anillos_—explicó—. La cosa es simple: Kisame pone el lugar, Dei los fuegos artificiales y nosotras dos nos encargamos de la organización.

—Hablando de _collares_, ¿Dónde está el tuyo?—Naomi la escruto con la mirada, ella tenía el suyo enredado en la pañoleta, era como el de Sakura pero con un diamante en forma de rombo incrustado.

Akane deslizó sus dedos por debajo del apretado cuello de su blusa hasta sentir el metal tibio bajo sus yemas, con cuidado tomo la cadena y la alzó hasta que el dije estuviera a la vista, este tenía incrustado un rubí en forma de gota —_la sangre del sufrimiento_—había dicho en alguna ocasión.

Los collares eran personalidad y nombres. Akane = rojo; Sakura = Cerezo; Sasuke, _el Gato_; Naruto, _el Remolino_; Naomi, _la Cajita de Chismes _= _el Joyero_… Los _anillos_, exclusivos para los Akatsuki en lugar de los collares, eran apellido y esencia: Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Seiryuu Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori, Kita Kakusu, Hidan y Byakko Konan…

En fin, si los portaban era por pertenecer a un grupo muy selectivo de alumnos que habían comenzado algunos de ellos cuando Akane estaba por salir de la primaría. _Los Angel-Demon_—ángeles disfrazados de demonios—que tenían que hacer un juramento de dignidad antes de entrar:

"Prometo que no volveré a ser utilizado por nadie… ni en la paz ni en la guerra abandonare a aquellos que comparten mis dolencias, mi sufrimientos y pena… no recurriré a acciones hipócritas más que con aquellos que las han utilizado conmigo y será con el único fin de cobrar la deuda de orgullo con los mismos… el corazón de hielo de un demonio será mi disfraz y mi alma de cálido fuego se ocultara al fondo del mismo donde no pueda ser herida, donde no se note herida…"

—Bien bien, continuemos con lo de la reunión.

— ¿Por qué yo tengo que poner el lugar?—reclamó Kisame

—Porque "papi" tiene unos acuarios con salón de fiesta hermosos en el país.

— Tendría que hablar con él, Akane, no es tan fácil.

—Ya sé, por eso les digo con tiempo. Bueno, vamos, no hay fecha, ¿sí?, eso va cuando ya tengamos todo.

— ¿Y la música?

— ¿Para qué crees que los invitamos a ustedes, Dei?—sonrió Naomi con malicia.

— Claro, yo también te quiero—ironizo—. ¿Qué pasara si yo quiero bailar?

—Nada, no le importas a nadie. Y si, ya sé que me quieres, todos me quieren.

—Nadie te quiere—la retó Akane—. A ver, guapo—continuó dirigiéndose al chico—, contrataremos un sonido o bien podemos recolectar un sinfín de CD´s y nos llevamos el estéreo de Hidan.

—Prefiero lo del estéreo, odio los sonidos.

— ¿Te hacen sentir inferior a caso?

—Sí, su supuesta música desafinada me opaca.

— ¿Y tú qué, Kisame?, no has dicho nada, eres un aguado—replicó Naomi

—No ando para niñerías, tengo cosas que hacer, me voy—gruño antes de comenzar a andar rumbo al edificio de laboratorios dejando a todos confundidos.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

—Ni idea—Naomi mantuvo fija la mirada en el lugar donde él había estado instantes antes.

—Itachi comento algo al abuelo el otro día algo de una demanda, recuerdo haber escuchado que mencionaba al padre de Kisame.

— ¿Y por qué no dice nada?, se supone que somos sus amigos.

—Tal vez simplemente se sienta confundido, Dei—Akane parecía saber algo más pero no daba señales de querer contarles.

—Como sea—gruño el chico y se retiró a buscar a Itachi, necesitaba hablar con él.

No volteó, no le interesaba ya si su ex-amante y el chismógrafo andante se enojaban. Arreglaría eso después.

Más adelante, pasando los campos de futbol, en el edificio de arte y expresión, cruzó los pasillos desiertos—casi todos los alumnos disfrutaban en los jardines y canchas del soleado día libre—dejando que sus pies lo guiaran hasta el salón donde la banda se reunía. Echó una ojeada antes de entrar pero solo vislumbró la larga cabellera negra de Itachi.

— ¿Tienes un momento?

El chico lo volteó a ver. Estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, guitarra en mano, mirando melancólicamente el jardín del edificio donde un grupo de chicos de nuevo ingreso platicaba amenamente con unos del último grado de preparatoria.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es sobre Kisame

— ¿Qué con él?—Itachi ahora lo miraba a los ojos con expresión sería. No era su persona favorita, pero de momento no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir.

— ¿Sabes qué rayos le pasa?

— ¿Por qué tendría yo que saber algo?

—Akane dijo que tú…

—Tsk…—regresó la vista a la ventana—Le he dicho miles de veces que no vaya por ahí pregonando lo que escuché en la casa.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué?

— ¿Me dirás?

— Claro que no

Itachi se puso de pie y paso a dejar la guitarra sobre una mesa con los demás instrumentos antes de irse dejando a Deidara rabiando solo en el salón.

Le había dicho a Akane que lo que platicara con el abuelo no era para andarlo contando por ahí. Se recargó en el marco de una ventana del pasillo para despejar su mente. No quería llegar a gritarle a la chica que suficiente tenía con su propia crisis existencial como para soportarlo a él y sus metidas de pata. Bien sabía que la niña no tenía cuidado con lo que contaba a los demás y aun así se arriesgo a platicar del tema con ella en la casa—quien, además, gozaba ampliamente de escuchar a hurtadillas—.

—Eh, tú—Una voz calmada pero imponerte llamó su atención.

Al otro lado del pasillo Sasori y una niña de secundaria—muy probablemente de primero pues jamás la había visto—se acercaban a él.

—Sasori—lo saludo—. ¿Quién es ella?

—Se llama Shiro—informó—, ahora es mi novia.

—Bien, tu _otra novia_ esta chillando donde lo de la banda porque no le quise contar sobre Kisame. Si tú quieres contarle ya no es mi problema.

—Veré eso—respondió el chico.

Itachi le miro serió por un momento antes de asentir y seguir caminando.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso de _tu otra novia_?—exigió Shiro tirando de la manga de su novio.

—No te preocupes por eso. Lo hace por molestar.

—Eso no es lo que te pregunte—bufó ella.

—Solo habla de mi afeminado mejor amigo—explico este sonriendo, aunque en realidad la actitud de la chica no le estaba agradando nada; la dejaría rápido—. Ven, vamos a verlo y te lo presento.

—Claro—contesto la chica desconfiada y siguió a su novio hasta el salón de la banda.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a un chico rubio de cabellera larga atada en una coleta alta con el flequillo cayendo en capas sobre la mitad de su cara.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto Sasori al verlo murmurando cosas sin sentido por lo bajo.

— ¿Sabes qué ocurre con Kisame?—soltó de repente.

—Sí, pero hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión—le respondió jalando del brazo a la chica que venía con él dándole a entender a su amigo la situación en que estaba.

—Es la nueva…—observo.

— ¿Cómo que _la nueva_?—cada vez le gustaba menos como se referían a ella los amigos de su novio.

—La nueva chica de Sasori—se adelanto Deidara recibiendo la fría mirada del pelirrojo sobre su persona.

—Es que termine con otra chica hace poco

—Pero es desagradable que te reconozcan como _la otra_.

—Lo sé, pero este idiota nunca cuida sus palabras.

—Ya, lo siento—gruño Deidara—. Bien, ¿y cómo te llamas, primor?

—Shiro—susurro esta sonrojada.

—Cuidado con lo que haces—le recrimino su novio.

—Vamos, nunca te enojaste cuando bromeaba así con Akane.

—Sabes que lo de Akane es diferente.

— ¿Quién es Akane?

—Mira, la niña nueva es muy celosa, tú no las eliges así.

—Akane es nuestra ex-novia—se apresuro ignorando el comentario de su amigo y esperando desviar la atención de Shiro.

— ¿Nuestra?—objetivo logrado

—Yo también salí con ella, justo antes que Sasori, pero no funcionó porque estaba celosa de mi inalcanzable belleza. Cuando terminó conmigo siempre bromeábamos: yo le decía _primor_ y ella me decía _cariño_ o _guapo_.

—Sale con un chico y después con su mejor amigo, que zorra.

Los chicos la miraron y echaron a reír. A pesar de los múltiples noviazgos de Akane y los patrones que llegaban a segur, como salir con todo el _Sharingan,_ la última palabra con la que se le podría describir era z_orra_. Además, Sasori no era precisamente un santo.

—De que se ríen—se estaba desesperando.

—De nada, olvídalo. ¿Quieres que te presente al resto de la banda?

— ¿Él es de la banda?

—El bajo, nena, soy grande.

—Deidara—Sasori empezaba a desesperarse.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, olvídalo. ¿Sabes donde están los demás?

—Ni idea, dile a Naomi, tal vez ella sepa.

— ¿Y donde esta ella?

—Estábamos organizando la próxima fiesta en los jardines que están cerca del edificio principal.

—Bien, vamos a buscarla—tomo a su novia y se dispuso a salir del salón.

—Estaba con Akane—le dijo antes de que este se fuera.

Sasori camino del brazo de la chica. Si podía encontrar a los demás sin cruzarse con la princesa Uchiha sería mejor.

—Tus amigos son raros—comento la chica en el camino.

—Créeme, Itachi es de los más normales.

— ¿Y el güerito?

— ¿Deidara?, el si es un raro, pero me cae bien; de alguna manera llegó a ser mi mejor amigo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Realmente no sé, pero estoy casi seguro que podemos encontrar a alguien en el edificio principal.

— ¿No íbamos a buscar a esa tal Naomi?

—Si lo que dijo Deidara es cierto, cuando la encontremos también encontraremos a Akane. ¿Acaso quieres conocer a mi ex?

— ¿La estas evitando?

—Ciertamente.


End file.
